


Halloween at the mansion

by Highflyer



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/pseuds/Highflyer
Summary: What happens when Logan is in charge of the kids at the mansion on Halloween?





	Halloween at the mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron_The_8th_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/gifts).



Logan grunted as he parked his red inferno in the garage. It was going to be a long night and he already had a headache.

 

It was the annual Halloween party at the mansion, and in the absence of Xavier and Ororo, it had fallen on Logan to supervise the students. To say that he absolutely hated it was putting it lightly. All that music and chattering with his heightened senses wasn’t going to make it easy, but at least there would be beer.

 

He walked, his footfalls heavy as his boots sounded against the floor, into the mansion dressed as a cop. He’d been coerced into it by Jubilee and Kitty. It seemed like everyone was crammed into the living room, though some of them he could barely recognize now that they were in costume.

 

Throwing open the fridge,Logan pulled out a beer. The music blared from the speakers behind him near the kitchen door and the disco lights blinked sporadically. He had to shut his eyes for a bit to get used to his surroundings. After he took a sip of his Corona, raised the bottle to Hank across the room. The furry blue mutant was dressed as Benjamin Franklin, which Logan thought suited his personality. Beside him, Kitty and Piotr were chatting animatedly, both dressed as pirates. Those two finally worked their shit out.

 

On the couch flanked on either side by Bobby and Remy, Rogue was typing away furiously on her laptop. Logan shook his head, swaggering over and pushing the laptop shut.

 

Rogue looked, features drawing together in annoyance. “Hey, ah need to get mah work done. Can you not?”

 

“You ain’t writing in the middle of a party. You’re here to have fun,” Logan reprimanded, setting the laptop on a nearby table, considering tossing it out the window if Rogue went for it again

 

“Ah, betcha anything is bettah than this party. You would know.”

 

“Sorry kiddo, no can do. Yer gonna have fun, that is the rule,” Logan commented.

 

“Says who?” Rogue snorted, shaking her head.

 

Logan tapped the fake police badge attached to his belt, smirk playing on his lips. Rogue rolled her eyes.“Go talk to people,” Logan suggested, nodding his head towards Remy who had been watching this little exchange with an amused look.

 

Rogue started to complain but Logan stopped paying attention. A sweet floral whiff filled his senses and he slowly turned around to look at the source, but he already knew who it was. Of course he did, it would have been impossible to mistake. 

 

_ Jean. _

 

She was wearing a nurse costume, and  _ sexy _ didn’t even begin to cover it. It was shorter than anything he had ever seen her wear, and was skin tight, accentuating her slender curves. The neckline dipped low, revealing inch after inch of soft skin,  the lace middle of her scarlet bra, and the swells of her breasts.

 

Logan lost his train of thought, and he swallowed hard at the sight of her, his gaze lingering on her cleavage. His eyes then trailing down her bare legs to where she was wearing red stilettos.

 

“Logan,” She smiled, “I am so surprised to see you at a party and in costume no less.”

 

Struggling to smile back, Logan grunted, “Yea, well, the fuck was I s’posed ta’ do? Those maniacs forced me into this circus show.”

 

Jean giggled. “Well, I’m glad you’re here and you certainly look nice,” she said while her fingers brushed his arm gently. Logan was pretty sure his face was the same color as her hair now that it suddenly felt ten degrees hotter.

 

He gestured at the cup she was holding. “What yer drinkin’ der, Red?” Logan tried to change the conversation to rid the lump that’s lodged in his throat.

 

“I am twenty-one now, Logan. I can handle alcohol, but don’t worry: this is just sprite,” the redhead responded coolly.

 

They stood there for a moment, Logan racking his brains for topics to discuss with Jean but coming up empty. 

 

_ It’s just Jean, you can talk to her about anything.  _

 

He thought to himself. But before he could say something, a voice grabbed their attention.

 

“Jean?”

 

Scott Summers was standing a few steps away dressed as…some kind of royalty? Summers was openly staring at Jean. Not that Logan could blame him when she looked so goddamn alluring, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

 

“Hi, Scott! Wassup?” Jean shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Wow! You look nice, Jean,” He fumbled. Then he walked closer to her and gave her a brief hug. Jean blushed a smidge.

 

Logan glanced at Scott and felt a sudden wave of nausea. Scott and Jean weren’t together anymore, but with the way Jean’s dressed, he wondered if it was a  _ trying-to-get-back-with-my-ex  _ outfit.

 

All his thoughts come to a halt once they were joined by Scott’s current girlfriend. Emma Frost and Jean abruptly turned and left to go find her friends. Logan watched her walk away until she was finally out of sight.

 

“Wonder what got into her, darling?” Logan cringed at Emma’s high-pitch voice. “But that is one cute number she is wearing.”

 

Logan downed the last mouthful of beer and headed to the kitchen to grab another one from the fridge. Back in the living room, he saw Jean chatting to Rogue, who spared a quick glance at Logan and winked. He thought to ask Jean where she got her costume from and quickly shoved it down, before deciding that he would have to avoid her for the rest of the night if he wanted her to continue believing he has any kind of decency. If he let slip what he was thinking at the telepath she’d probably never speak to him again.

 

Karma, however, had other plans. Somebody had spilt beer on the floor. Logan slipped, crashing against the floor. The bottle shattered in his hand, scattering across the floor and the shards of the glass pierced the skin of his biceps.

 

He groaned in pain, grabbing the wound with his uninjured arm. His fingers came away wet and sticky with blood. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by students, Jean and Rogue leaning over him, concerned expressions on all their faces.

 

“The fuck is wrong with y’all? Who dropped beer all over the floor and leaves it! And I heal, remember?” Logan snarled.

 

“Yeah, we remember, but that piece of glass stuck in your arm needs to be disposed of properly,” Rogue retorted back. 

 

Before Logan could respond, Rogue cut him off and said, “Jean, you take him to the bathroom and clean him up and Remy and I will clean this mess on the floor.”

 

Logan moved to deny anything of the sort as soft hands closed around his bicep and lightly tugged. He turned to see Jean nodding her head towards the upstairs bathroom. Logan fell silent, not willing to tell her no as he let her lead.

 

Very gently she removed the shard of glass from his bicep and threw it in the wastebasket. She then proceeded to wet a towel to dab the blood as his skin patched itself up. She is so close, her scent is in Logan’s blood now and he knows that she will haunt him in his dreams.

 

“Doctor Grey t’ the rescue, huh?” He smirked.

 

Jean smiled, a subtle twitch of her lips as she looked up at him. “Like you need any medical attention. I’m just here to make sure your costume isn’t damaged much.”

 

Logan laughed and his eyes took in her soft red curls that he’d like to run his fingers through, her wide green eyes, framed by delicate eyelashes, her pretty pink lips and her delicate pale skin he would like to leave marks on. He couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down further, falling on her open dress, her cleavage perfectly framed by the red bra. Blood rushed from his head to his groin.

 

“Logan,” Jean said, laughter in her voice as she spoke. “Are you staring at my boobs?”

 

Heat beginning to creep up his neck, he looked up to find her staring at him, but the curve of her lips told him she was more amused than annoyed.

 

“A little bit,” he admitted as his heart thundered in his chest. Jean’s proximity wass almost unbearable. She doesn’t move away at all, and it only takes one swift motion for Logan to bring his arm around her waist and draw her lips to his.

 

She gasped -  _ such a fucking sweet sound. A soft whimper against his lips that made him wonder just what sorts of other sounds he could pull from her -  _ like she’s surprised, but her body responds instantly, her fingers curling against his chest as he crushed her body to his, her lips moving against his slowly, but confidently.

 

They break apart, chests heaving and Jean stared at her feet with great interest.

 

“I’m sorry,” Logan began.

 

“What for?” Jean asked.

 

“I didn’t mean t do dat,” he blurted.  _ Dumbly _ , an irritating voice tells him in the back of his head. .

 

“You didn’t?” Jean’s face fell, and he wasn’t sure what he meant to say anymore. .

 

It wasn’t as if he regularly found himself in a situation like this. “I mean I wanted to, but…uh,” Logan sighed. Who is he kidding, she is a telepath after all. “Yeah Jeannie, I wanted to kiss ya. You look great ya’know and if Slim can’t see what he lost, it’s a shame really.”

 

Jean put her finger to his lips. “It was a nice kiss. I almost didn’t come tonight, but Kitty told me you’d be here.”

 

“You mean, this outfit is for me?” Logan asked, his eyes widening, as well as his grin.

 

“Girls don’t dress up for boys, Logan, but I  _ hoped _ you would notice.” She stepped forward again, her arms winding around his neck, and Logan’s eyes closed as she kissed him. There is a thought of how he doesn’t want to stop kissing her, but she pulls back and offered a small smile.

 

“By the way,” Jean stated, letting her eyes roam over his body. “You look really sexy in your costume.”

 

Logan grinned. “Thanks, Red.”

 

Jean fingered the handcuffs hanging from his belt. “Maybe you can use these on me sometime,” she suggested, biting her lip and peering up at him through thick lashes.

 

Logan’s intake of breath was sharp.. “You got it, darlin,” is all he managed to say before he grabbed her again and kissed her fiercely.

 

“Come on,” Jean laughed as they make their way back down. It goes unspoken, but Logan knows they want to keep this little episode to themselves for now.

 

More beer bottles break, more beer is spilled, music cranking nonstop and students yammering away loudly. Yet Logan isn’t even a little bit annoyed anymore because he knows that he gets to kiss a certain redhead over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kelsey for the BETA. Couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
